Miss Me When I'm Gone
by givemelovelikeklaroline
Summary: With Jeremy dead and Tyler gone, Caroline wonders what Mystic Falls has left to offer anyone anymore. After daydreaming of a life outside this misery infested town, an opportunity presents itself to her in the form of Klaus Mikaelson.


_"If misery loves company, _

_Well, so long._**  
**

_You'll miss me when I'm gone."_

_Jeremy's dead_.

That was the first thought that ran through Caroline's mind as she woke up.

The second was _Tyler._

Staring at the patterns on her ceiling, Caroline sighed. As the ache in her heart grew, Caroline turned on her right side and snuggled into her pillow for much needed comfort.

_Why do we keep losing people? When will this end?!_

As the restlessness in her mind grew, Caroline reached over to grab her phone off the side table and called the one person she knew would always answer.

"Caroline," came the immediate answer.

Feeling a calm come over her just hearing his voice, Caroline turned onto her back and resumed her study of the ceiling.

"Stefan," she breathed quietly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, ever the concerned friend.

Sighing into the phone, she replied, "I'll be okay. Have you seen Elena today?"

"Actually…" he trailed off, causing alarm bells to go off in her head.

"Stefan… what is it?" she asked in trepidation.

"We couldn't stop her last night. Despite having her humanity turned off, she wanted to burn the house down. She _needed_ to."

"No…" she whispered, shutting her eyes in sorrow for her friend who had now lost it all. Her breathing got shallow as she tried to restrain herself from letting it all go and crying her heart out. For Jeremy. For Elena. For herself.

"When will bad things stop happening to us, Stefan?" she asked in a broken voice.

She heard Stefan's deep sigh before he answered bitterly, "this is Mystic Falls. Something bad will always be happening."

She opened her eyes as the sad truth in his words hit her. Turning her head she stared out the window at the deceivingly peaceful world outside. "Do you ever wish… you could just leave it all? Leave Mystic Falls? Run away and never come back?"

Feeling hope bubble through her at the daydream she was building in her head, she continued, "I mean… sadness will have to stop following us eventually, right? This can't be all that life has to offer!"

"Oh, Caroline," longing for the life she was describing echoed in his words. "When I left with Klaus last year, I was reminded of everything there is to see in this world, everything there is to do… This _isn't_ all there is in life," he answered emphatically. "There's more. One day you'll see it. One day, when Mystic Falls doesn't feel like home anymore. Maybe we'll see it together, raise a little hell of our own," he suggested, building upon her dreams of the future.

Her eyes went back to her ceiling as she thanked whatever karma gave her Stefan Salvatore as a friend. He knew just how to calm her down. Unfortunately, as the heartache she called him with dissipated, the yearning for a future far away from Mystic Falls grew.

"One day?" she asked.

"One day," he promised.

Caroline filed away this moment in her mind, telling herself that if they ever made it out of this town she was going to hold him up to it.

"Listen, Caroline, I was wondering if your mother could handle the investigation into the fire? Somebody needs to ward off the questions…"

Being a part of the supernatural world, having a sheriff for a mother had its perks. "I'm on it. I'll talk to her, fill her in."

"Thanks. And I probably shouldn't be asking you this… I know you have a lot on your mind with Tyler gone, but do you think you could come over? Elena's staying here and she's…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain her state of mind.

But Caroline understood. Now that Elena had nobody to live for, she was the biggest loose cannon in town. "Don't worry. I'll be right over."

Hanging up, she lifted herself onto her elbow as she reached over to put her phone back on the table.

"Going somewhere, love?"

Caroline gasped at the unexpected yet unmistakable voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Klaus had climbed in through her open window and was lounging leisurely beside her.

Sitting up straight, Caroline pulled up the sheet that had drifted down to pool at her waist. Even in a modest tank top and shorts, this man had a way of making her feel bare to his eyes. It should frighten her, but instead it sent a thrill down her spine.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?!" she said, trying to add disgust in her voice. Then, a thought slammed into her. _If he's back so soon, that could only mean…_ "Tyler… what have you done to Tyler?!" she asked frantically.

"Why do you assume the worst of me, love?" he asked sounding offended as he crossed his arms and leaned back against her headboard.

"Because that's what you are," she spat at him. "You are the worst of all that is wrong with this town."

"Hmmm. Sounds to me like you're convincing yourself to hate me, when it isn't even on the list of things you feel for me," he replied with that signature smirk that started a flame inside her.

Caroline scoffed, trying to put out the fire. "And what exactly is it you think I feel where you're concerned?"

Tilting his head, he considered his answer as he studied her sleep softened face. "You feel annoyed that I persist on pursuing you, yet you feel flattered that I do," he started. "You feel a burning curiosity for the world I can show you, yet you feel afraid to accept."

Realizing she was quickly losing control of the situation with each word out of his mouth, Caroline swallowed and looked down.

The bed shifted under her as Klaus leaned over to lift her chin, forcing her to see the truth in his eyes.

"You feel vulnerable seeing that I know you so well, better than you want me to, yet you feel oddly secure knowing that I would never use this knowledge against you," he continued.

Leaning close enough so she could feel his breath on her lips, he whispered, "most of all, knowing… that I love you… you feel tempted to take me up on that offer to see the beauty I promised exists outside of Mystic Falls." Trailing his finger from her chin down her arm, he reiterated, "I am your biggest temptation, Caroline. Give in, and I'll never give you the chance to regret it."

A shiver ran through her, as he presented the chance to escape the misery this town was filled with. It seemed too good to be true. Probably was, being a deal with the devil and all. But maybe there was a little devil inside her as well, as part of her refused to pass up the offer once again.

Stefan promised _one day_. Maybe her _one day_ was today?

"Klaus…" she said softly, knowing that once the words left her mouth there would be no turning back.

Raising goosebumps throughout her body, Klaus grazed his finger back up her arm, across her chest, and down the other arm. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked in a low growl.

"I want it," she blurted out, causing his finger to pause as he looked up from the skin that was starting to warm under his touch. "I want to see what's out there. I want you to show me."

She watched as surprise lit the hybrid's face in what was probably the first time in centuries. Not much surprised him anymore. _Except Caroline Forbes,_ he thought to himself. Was it any wonder he was in love with her?

Pushing off the bed, Klaus sped around to her side of the bed. Holding out his hand, he waited for her to accept. He held himself still with a patience he had mastered waiting to break the curse for a thousand years. This had to be her choice. He never wanted her to look back and feel he had taken the choice away from her. He would have the entire world hate him, but not this girl. Not Caroline.

Staring at his outstretched hand, Caroline chewed her lip in hesitation. Needing one last answer before she made any decision she looked up at him and asked quietly, "what did you do with Tyler?"

Hurt that she even cared, but loving her for her deep-rooted loyalty, Klaus assured her, "he's alive. Just running with the fear of… well, me in him. I decided to chase after something else for now," he said with a significant look that left no doubt in her mind he came back for her.

"Thank you… for letting him go," she said with a small smile.

Fearing she misunderstood, Klaus sat down in front of her and explained, "do not mistake this reprieve for a pardon, love. I will kill him one day," he said with a frightening certainty.

Holding his hand out to her again, he added softly, "but we are immortal, Caroline. We have forever… and I can think of better ways to spend the next few centuries before I feel the need to go after him again."

An idea formed in her head. She could do this for him, for Tyler. She could distract Klaus from ever going after Tyler again. This would be a perfect excuse to be with him.

But if she was being honest with herself, and Caroline was never anything but, she knew she was doing this for herself. Because she wanted this. Wanted him.

Caroline wanted Klaus and the life only he could offer, with almost a desperation she had never allowed herself to feel. She had just finished dreaming of a future outside of Mystic Falls, yet Klaus had known she wanted it all along. He knew it when he told her of the beauty the world had. He knew it when he offered to take her with him when he left town after the decade dance. He knew it when he reminded her that high school was almost over. He knew her better than she knew herself.

_Let the others come up with any excuse they want to explain this,_ she thought to herself, _they'll never understand the truth. I don't understand it myself, but maybe the next few centuries will help._

And so Caroline placed her smaller hand in his stronger one with a conviction she never felt before. And she didn't regret it for a second. Because she knew- she knew deep down in her heart that this moment was destined to happen at one point or another. Only this man could make her want what she never dared, make her dream of what seemed impossible. She knew only Klaus could show her what the world had to offer.

And she wanted all of it.

For the first time in her life, she wasn't going to ask.

She was going to take it.

**Kathryn (sweettemptation926) likes to torture me with Klaroline feels. This is a result. A one-shot, nothing more.**

**Review and let me know if I'm good at one-shots or if I should stick to my longer fic!**

**Please and thank you :)**


End file.
